Love Really Hurts
by Ayyes
Summary: Kesalahpahaman membuatnya pergi. YeWon fanfict.
1. Love Really Hurts

Tittle : **"**** Love Really Hurts ****"**

Pairing : Ye-Won

Genre : BL, Death Chara, etc

Happy Reading ^^

Jatuh Cinta itu indah dan mencintai adalah anugrah.

Jika mencintainya adalah kesalahan, aku rela di hukum apapun asalkan aku bisa terus bersamanya.

Cinta ku memang salah tapi aku bahagia dengan cinta ini.

-

-

" hyung, saranghae~ "

Aku kaget saat dia mengatakan ini, meskipun kata yg ia kirim hanya melalui pesan singkat dari ponsel tapi aku bahagia, karna aku yakin ada kesungguhan dari kata itu.

" nado saranghae~ "

Dan tanpa ragu sedikit pun aku membalas pesannya, karna aku juga mencintainya.

.

.

.

Biarkan orang berkata lain tentang ini, tapi aku bahagia mencintainya.

Jika saja takdir untuk menikah dengan sesama itu ada, aku mau menikah dengannya.

Tapi cinta kita bertentangan.

-

-

" hyung, mau kah kau menikah dengan ku ? "

Sekali lagi aku kaget dengan pesan singkat yg ia kirimkan.

Tuhan~ apa kau sedang ingin menguji ku. Ku tarik nafas panjang dan mengetik balasan untuknya.

" mau " jawab ku singkat. Setelah itu tak ada lagi balasan darinya.

.

.

.

Dari awal aku sadar, cinta ini salah. Seharusnya aku tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yg nantinya hanya membuat ku sakit.

Sakit saat aku melihatnya dengan seorang yeoja. Harusnya aku tidak mempercayai kata-katanya di ponsel waktu itu.

Demi cinta ku, aku rela menemuinya yg jauh di sana. Cheonan - Seoul. Bukan jarak yg di bilang dekat.

Tapi apa yg aku dapat, penghianatan dari nya. Melihatnya bersama seorang yeoja membuat ku sadar. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayainya.

.

.

.

" Yesung hyung "

Aku terus menatapnya sakit. Ku lihat ia berdiri dan mengejar ku, namun aku segera berbalik dan pergi. Untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin menemuinya.

Ku putuskan untuk berlari dari tempat itu. Berlari jauh dari yg ku mampu. Ia masih mengejar ku karna ku dengar ia memanggil nama ku.

Tapi aku tidak peduli. Hati ku terlalu sakit untuk bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

Mungkin ini adalah takdir. Cinta ku tidak terbalas.

Dan mungkin ini adalah hukuman untuk ku.

-

-

Pikiran ku kalut. Saat berlari dan tiba di persimpangan jalan aku tidak melihat kiri kanan, hingga akhirnya terjadi ketabrakan.

Sebuah truk melaju dari dari arah selatan, aku tidak mempeduliakan truk itu. Yg ku tau, aku hanya ingin berlari dan pada akhirnya kecelakaan itu tidak dapat di hindari.

" Yesung hyung,, irreona "

Samar - samar ku dengar suaranya memanggil ku. Aku tidak bisa membuka mata ku, hanya untuk melihat wajahnya yg terakhir kali pun aku tidak bisa.

" hyungie, mianhae "

Teriaknya histeris. Aku merasa waktu ku akan tiba. Sia - sia sudah perjuangan ku selama ini.

" siapa pun tolong panggilkan ambulance "

Lagi, aku mendengarnya berteriak sambil menangis. Dan entah kekuatan dari mana aku bisa membuka mata ku dan menatapnya.

" hyung~ " panggilnya dengan terisak. Aku tersenyum.

" Wonnie~ " panggil ku.

" jangan bicara dulu hyung. " ucapnya, terdengar nada ketakutan dari suaranya.

Aku menggenggam tangannya dan berkata, " Wonnie, waktu ku tak banyak. Maafkan aku, mungkin perasaan ku salah tapi aku sungguh mencintai mu "

Ku lihat Siwon menggeleng, " anni hyung,, aku yg harusnya minta maaf. Maafkan aku hyung~ "

Aku tersenyum, " saranghae Siwonnie " dan mata ku tertutup.

" Yesung hyuuuunnggg~ " suara Siwon terakhir yg ku dengar.

.

.

.

Mencintai mu memang sakit tapi aku bahagia pernah mencintai mu.

Meski kau membuat ku terluka, aku tidak membenci mu. Aku bahkan semakin mencintai mu.

Maafkan aku atas cinta ku. Saranghae~

FIN

~ AyyesClouds ~


	2. Love To Death

Ini adalah FF lanjutan dari **"**** Love Really Hurts ****"****  
**

Tittle : **"**** Love To Death ****"**

Pairing : Always Ye-Won

Genre : BL, Hurts, Romance, etc

Happy Reading ^^

( All Siwon's POV )

Cintamu tidak pernah salah. Dan kepergian mu membuat ku sadar jika aku juga mencintai mu.

-

-

Sebulan sudah kepergian Yesung hyung, dan selama itu pula aku mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Tidak mau makan dan minum. Aku masih belum bisa merelakan kepergiannya. Masih ada yg harus aku jelaskan tentang kejadian yg waktu itu ia lihat.

Aku belum bisa memaafkan diri ku yg membuat ku sendiri kehilangannya.

Tuhan~ bantu aku sekali ini. Pertemukan aku dengannya.

.

.

.

Kepergian mu membuat ku sakit. Tiada hari tanpa memikirkan mu. Kembalilah, ku mohon.

-

-

Sia-sia semua harapan ku. Karna sampai detik ini kau tidak pernah muncul. Sejenak mampir di mimpi ku pun enggan.

Apakah aku sejahat itu pada mu hingga kau membenci ku dan tidak mau melihat ku.

Yesung hyung, aku merindukan mu.  
Kenapa waktu itu tidak aku saja yg pergi.

.

.

.

Tidak ada salahnya berharap dan terus berharap. Karna mungkin harapan itu akan datang.

-

-

Aku percaya kau sangat mencintai ku. Makanya aku tidak pernah berhenti berharap kau akan datang.

Dan benar, kau datang. Aku terpaku melihat sosok bayangan putih yg kini berdiri dihadapan ku.

Ia tersenyum. Manis sekali. Aku merindukan senyuman itu. Perlahan dia mendekat dan duduk di hadapan ku.

" Yesung Hyung~ " panggil ku lirih. Dan lagi, ia hanya tersenyum.

" kau datang " ia mengangguk.

Serentak aku memeluknya erat. Tidak akan ku lepaskan, karna ku takut ia akan pergi lagi.

Ia membalas pelukan ku. Aku menangis. Dan ia memeluk ku semakin erat.

" siapa yeoja itu Wonnie ? " tanyanya begitu pelukan kami terlepas.

Deg

Aku terpaku dengan pertanyaannya. Ku tarik nafas panjang dan mulai menjelaskan siapa yeoja yg waktu itu ia lihat bersama ku.

" dia yeoja yg di jodohkan dengan ku "

Ia terdiam mendengar penuturan ku. Terdengar helaan nafas darinya.

" tapi aku tidak mencintainya, sungguh. Waktu itu memang aku sedang meeting dan tiba - tiba appa masuk dan menggantikan ku, lalu ia menyuruh ku menemui yeoja itu. Aku bertemu dengannya dan membicarakan masalah perjodohan itu. " aku terdiam, tidak berani melanjutkan cerita ku.

" lalu "

" aku mejelaskan jika aku punya seorang kekasih yg sebentar lagi akan ku nikahi dan dia mengerti, karna memang dia juga mempunyai namjachingu. Setelah itu kami bersepakat menolak perjodohan ini. Hanya itu, sungguh tidak ada maksud lain seperti yg kau pikirkan itu hyung "

Hening. Tak ada lagi percakapan. Ia terlihat sedang merenung.

" hyung~ ku mohon kembali lah " pinta ku seraya menggenggam tangannya. Aku sadar ini permintaan mustahil yg ku pinta. Tapi aku benar - benar tidak bisa kehilangannya.

" aku tidak bisa kembali Wonnie. Tempat ku bukan di sini. "

" tapi hyung, aku mencintai mu, sungguh. Jika kau tidak bisa kembali, ijinkan aku ikut dengan mu "

Ku lihat dia kaget dengan permintaan konyol ku. Tapi itu satu - satunya jalan agar aku bisa terus bersamanya. Karna aku yakin tidak ada yg akan memisahkan kita di sana.

" apa kau mencintai ku ? " tanyanya dan segera ku jawab dengan cepat " iya hyung~ aku sangat mencintai mu. Aku bahkan siap mati untuk mu "

" kau bodoh Siwonnie, kenapa kau mau mati untuk ku. Aku kan sudah mati. " ucapnya terkekeh.

" tapi aku mau ikut dengan mu "

Ia terlihat berpikir. " jika itu yg kau inginkan, aku mau membawa mu bersama ku. Dan kita akan memulai kehidupan baru di sana. " aku tersenyum mendengar penuturannya.

.

.

.

Biarkan semua menjadi kenangan orang - orang yg mencintai kami. Karna sekarang aku sudah bahagia bersamanya.

Tuhan itu baik, karna ia mau mempertemukan aku dengannya dan mengijinkan aku bersamanya.

Selamanya cinta ku tidak akan pernah berubah dan mati. Karna selamanya Kim Yesung hanya akan menjadi milik Choi Siwon.

-

-

Aku dan dia, kini kami tersenyum melihat orang - orang yg menangis mengantarkan jasad ku.

Biarlah orang berpikiran hidup ku hancur, tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap bahagia bersama orang yg ku cintai.

FIN

~ AyyesClouds ~


End file.
